


Candlelight

by ToastMaloneIII



Series: JereJean Week [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, anniversary fic, jerejean, proposal, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: It’s their three year anniversary and he’d been expecting something a little more romantic than coming home to an empty house.





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to rewrite this with more detail. And also maybe combine it with the my "reflections" fic. We'll see how things go. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> This is day seven of AFTGCelebrations' JereJean Week. I'm a bad person and skipped day six. Sue me.

The apartment is dark when Jean gets home from work. He flips on one of the hallway lights and stares expectantly down the corridor. He’s not sure what he’s waiting for, but nothing happens. Maggie, their ten year old weiner dog wanders down the hall to greet him, tail wagging excitedly.

 

“At least someone’s happy to see me.” 

 

He’s more than a little disappointed. It’s their three year anniversary and he’d been expecting something a little more romantic than coming home to an empty house. Jean had a dinner reservation for them at eight but if Jeremy wasn’t home yet, they might not even make that. 

Jean sighs and drops his messenger bag at the door and shrugs off his jacket. He scoops Maggie up and wanders toward the bedroom. He stops dead at the sight before him. The room is dark save for the candles littering the vanity and nightstands. 

 

Jeremy is sprawled on the bed, rose petals lining the blankets and a champagne glass in each hand. A smile breaks out across his face when he sees Jean’s shock. 

 

“Happy anniversary, baby.” 

 

Jean sets Maggie on the floor and crosses the room to meet Jeremy on the bed. He climbs onto the mattress and grabs a glass so that Jeremy doesn’t fall over when Jean engulfs him in a hug. 

 

“I love you so much, Jer. Also, you have no idea how much trouble you were in until about forty-five seconds ago.” 

 

Jeremy just laughs and pulls Jean in for a kiss. They kiss lazily for a while, each of the m content to simply be near one another. After finishing their drinks and kissing until each of them are breathless, Jean pulls away and begins to rummage through his nightstand. 

 

“Jer? Did you lose the lube again? I am not running out to buy more…oh” Jean trails off lamely when he sees what Jeremy is holding. 

 

“Jean Moreau, I love you…” 

 

“Fuck.” Jean takes a shaky breath and sits back on his heels, champagne glass trembling in his fingers. His eyes are glued to the little black box in Jeremy’s hands. 

 

“Is that a good ‘fuck’ or a bad one?” Jeremy looks nervous and Jean suddenly feels like the biggest asshole to walk the earth. 

 

“Oh fuck, I’m so sorry. I’m being such an ass, that was a good ‘fuck’ please continue. I won’t interrupt again.” 

 

“Jean, I love you so much. More than I love myself some days. Most days, actually. Anyway, we have been through literally the worst of times and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” His eyes have started to water and Jean’s feels his own eyes sting with the threat of tears. “I can’t imagine waking up to anyone else’s disgruntled, tired face in the morning. Jean Moreau, will you marry me?” 

 

“Oh you beautiful idiot, of course I will.” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Candlelight (The Burn The House Down Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031070) by [badacts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badacts/pseuds/badacts)




End file.
